


WWE Kids

by stsm0627



Series: WWE Superstars as Kids [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsm0627/pseuds/stsm0627
Summary: These are WWE Superstars when they were kids.They are 11 or 12 year olds and they were living in the same house for six years. Join them in their crazy but exciting life.





	WWE Kids

Seth Rollins

He is eleven years old. He's the cool but mean kid. Even if you are his friend he is still mean.

Dean Ambrose

He is eleven also but is a little older than Seth. He's daring,adventurous and crazy and isn't afraid to do anything.

Roman Reigns

He is twelve years old and the oldest in the group. He's boring and over protective.

AJ Lee

She is twelve but is younger than Roman. She's the crazy weird type.

Paige

She is eleven. She is gothic and pretty cool.

Sasha Banks

She is eleven and the youngest in the group. She is daring and dangerous and isn't afraid of any one or any thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story


End file.
